


how not to request equipment: a guide by the wolfpack

by Ro29



Series: Messing around in the Soft Wars Sandbox [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers being assholes, Gen, Humor, Jetpacks, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: “Commander,” Boost says, voice a mix of fury and longing, eyes locked on the sky and the smug faces of the Torrent bastards as they do karkingloopsthrough the air.
Relationships: Boost & Sinker & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Hardcase & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Messing around in the Soft Wars Sandbox [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937752
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	how not to request equipment: a guide by the wolfpack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [Everything_or_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Equipment Requisitioning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698408) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> for the prompt; Wolffe and the Pack going Feral

“ _Commander_ ,” Boost says, voice a mix of fury and longing, eyes locked on the sky and the smug faces of the Torrent bastards as they do karking _loops_ through the air.

The Shouty Shit hovers, tosses them all a jaunty salute and executes another one of those stupid, _stupid_ , karking maneuvers that should’ve put him on the ground without any fuel.

Wolffe twitches, Boost makes a sound in the back of his throat that’s pitiful and desperate, and the Shouty Shit laughs.

Sinker’s eyes are crazed, “ _Commander_.”

Boost tears his eyes away from the sky and the troopers who’ve been up there _ages_ after the pieces of shit the Pack has for jetpacks would’ve failed them.

“Commander,” he says, “Commander we need them, Commander we need them _now_.”

Wolffe is already opening his comm.

The Shouty Shit and one of his buddies swoop down with joyful shouts, and all of them twitch, Boost looks ready to grab one of them out of the sky and scrap for one.

Sinker narrows his eyes, looks half a second from murder.

Wolffe checks the pings from his comm, grimaces when he sees it isn’t Ponds and points at Sinker, “If you kill them before I get the forms out of Ponds we have no chance.”

Sinker grits his teeth and flexes his hands.

Wolffe reopens priority chat quickly and sends his chat with a vicious click of the button.

_ Priority Alert _

_Wolffe: This is priority because if I do not get these forms there’s going to be a karking murder. I don’t know which one of them it is yet. But someone is going to die_.

Sinker makes another noise of fury and Wolffe types quickly.

_ Priority Alert _

_Wolffe: Ponds, save a life_.

Wolffe’s comm pings just as the Shouty Shit swoops down again and picks two pack members up and Boost makes another noise that’s shading towards indecent.

Wolffe snarls, “I’m going to kick them in the ass so hard their karking _decanting vats feel it.”_

He reads the comm and narrows his eyes, looks up at the Shouty Shit and Torrent, buzzing around on their jetpacks, and back down at Ponds’ message.

The Shouty Shit swoops down, sets the pack members back on the ground, and goes back to flying around without a care in the world.

_Fucking Standard my ass_ , he thinks, types out a response.

_“Commander_ ,” Boost insists, eyes wide.

Wolffe grunts and sends another response, “ _Working on it_.”

Torrent does a complex maneuver on their _unsanctioned jetpacks_ that makes Sinker snarl and Boost twitch.

Wolffe narrows his eyes at the Shouty Shit and plans retribution.

He turns his comm off with a smack and glowers, “We can’t get the jetpacks.”

Boost whips his head around, eyes wide with despair and Sinker snarls, “I’m going to _murder_ them.”

Overhead there’s a cry of joy that makes all of them twitch and glare up at them.

The Shouty Shit laughs again with that _stupid_ karking look on his face that means he’s happy and makes the tattoo’s on his face stand out and brings out his eyes, and Wolffe is going to _punch_ him.

“Oya Torrent!” The bastard's cry and Wolffe snarls.

Yes, retribution will be fierce.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
